Computing devices, such as personal computers, pocket PCs and other devices, continue to be used in new processing and communications applications. For example, the increased processing speeds and computational power of these devices has greatly enhanced the popularity and usage of the devices. More recently, advancements in networking and other communications between computing devices has also experienced significant improvements. Computing devices now quickly and efficiently communicate with other devices including e-mail, browsing, and other communications.
Portable computing devices have also experienced significant growth in capabilities and popularity. Wireless local area networks, such as wireless fidelity (WiFi) networks, have been developed to enable users to wirelessly access and communicate with other networked devices, such as Internet devices and other devices coupled with local area networks. For example, 802.11b networks are being used in an increased number of applications and locations to provide electronic connectivity. Coverage of the wireless local area network may be referred to as a hotspot. Public wireless local area networks may provide communications in office locations, public places, or other applications wherein electronic communications are desired. For example, wireless local area networks are now utilized in airport terminals, coffeehouses, and other establishments, providing public and/or membership access to the wireless local area network, and perhaps the Internet for browsing and e-mail communications.
Some drawbacks have been experienced with respect to connecting devices to wireless local area networks. For example, to connect to some networks, a computing device may use appropriate connection information including a network name (e.g., SSID) and mode of operation. In addition, the device may need to be authenticated and use appropriate encryption to send and receive communications with respect to the wireless local area network. Other information may also be necessary to establish communications between a given computing device and a wireless local area network. Accordingly, a user would manually configure the appropriate parameters or settings to provide network access. Without appropriate configuration of the computing device, a user may be unable to access the wireless local area network. However, manual configuration may be difficult for some users, subject to user errors, etc.
In one example, a user may desire to access a hotspot service provider (e.g., t-mobile.com) to access the public Internet. The user may setup the device for wireless access, purchase time from the provider, provide a computer at the location of the hotspot and manually attempt to connect to the service. At least some users may have difficulty manually configuring their computer to access the service, and as a result, become frustrated and avoid using the service.
Some wireless network arrangements may employ various security measures or protocols to provide communications and/or access to the wireless network of increased security. Some security measures or protocols utilize some initial configuration to provide appropriate operation. Accordingly, a user may also perform security configuration operations in addition to system configuration operations to access the wireless network, and may encounter associated problems or frustrations with respect to such additional configuring. Some security protocols use dynamic key distribution services providing key rotation to reduce vulnerability as computational power increases. Dynamic key distribution services may have drawbacks of increased complexity with respect to configuration and administration.
According to at least some embodiments of the disclosure, improved methods and apparatus of accessing wireless networks implementing security measures are described.